That Girl
by shineaway
Summary: Eli sees Clare around school and is instantly intrigued by her. After hearing gossip about her and admiring from afar he wants nothing more than to actually talk to her.  Takes place during 99 Problems.


Ii haven't really tried writing one shots before, i always get too swept up and turn it into a story. So hopefully this isn't too bad.  
>Please leave reviews 3<p>

This takes place during 99 Problems.

**That Girl **

"_Will I miss every football game because I have nobody to go with?"_

"_Not this one"_

I hid behind the door of my locker, listening to the pair's exchange. I had spoken with them briefly yesterday when I ran over one of their glasses_. _

_Great way to make a good impression at a new school, Eli_. I had thought to myself.

I watched as the girl with pale white skin and curly brown hair falling just above her shoulders smile, her crystal blue eyes narrowing and her lips turning upward.

The day prior she had stuttered an unsure "see you around" to me. I must have intimidated her with my dark appearance and of course, the hearse.

Normally I wasn't the kind of guy to shy away from a person. I had already met quite a few people at Degrassi, not that I had any legitimate friends as of yet. I was never pegged as a quiet guy though. But with this girl I felt like I had to say something perfect. There was no doubt we'd eventually have some contact so I suppose I'd just have to let it happen. After all I'm sure she wasn't dying to talk to me. It was obvious friends of hers were a part of the "popular" crowd, so of course she probably was too. Those groups of people didn't take to kids like me; at least that's what I came to realize at my old school.

Much to my dismay I actually had to participate in gym on my first day. As I changed out of my borrowed gym clothes I heard the voices of a few students on the other side of the lockers.

"So she didn't get a boob job like we all thought?" I heard one voice say.

"Nope, Jenna and Wesley both said it was laser eye surgery. Jenna made a mistake." Another voice chimed in.

_Laser eye surgery? _Why did that sound so familiar?

Who had laser eye surgery lately that I knew of? My mind went through an archive of recent events until finally it hit me.  
>The girl from yesterday had told me she got laser eye surgery.<p>

They were talking about _her_. I moved closer and kept as quiet as I possibly could. Never did I think I would ever be so anxious to hear a conversation had by a bunch of jocks from the football team.

"Well regardless, Clare definitely changed this summer." A new voice said.

So that was her name? Clare.

"…she ditched the glasses, cut her hair, dresses better. Edwards is looking' good. Why did you even break up with her in the first place?"

I cringed for some unknown reason. I didn't even know this girl and now I was overcome with feelings of jealousy. She dated a jock?

"I don't know, I was becoming popular and Jenna was hot. She wasn't the quiet Clare that would skip parties to go to church choir. Jenna was more fun to be around."

I wanted nothing more than to get a look at this guy. The idiot who didn't see a good girl when he had her.

"Oh, it's because Jenna puts out huh?" his friend asked him.

"Yeah. Maybe that was part of it." He said back.

_What a moron._

I turned around, grabbing my gym bag and heading out the door feeling nothing but sympathy for this mysterious Clare Edwards. I felt like I knew her already but really I knew nothing about her.

**Later**

I sat with hoards of students all around me. I didn't know what brought me here in the first place. Students that went to the football games were automatically exempt from that period and even though it was my first day I wanted to get out of there. I could do without an hour of English class for one day.

I was never the type to go to school functions, pep rally's or any school sports games so there was obviously only one real reason why I was here.

_Her_. Clare Edwards.

I could see her only three couple rows down from me, her hair being tousled in the wind. She was sitting with the same girl I had seen her with a few times around school, as well as two guys I hadn't recognized. I watched as she laughed to the two boys as her friend walked down the bleachers to speak to the crowd before her.

Normally I didn't just sit and watch people but i couldn't help it. I didn't even have a choice in whether or not I would come to this inane school function; I was pulled to her like a magnet.

Finally, as if out of a movie she turned around and scanned the crowd aimlessly, until she spotted me that is. Once her eyes met mine I felt my heart race with excitement. She held my gaze for only seconds before narrowing her eyes at me. Trying to figure out exactly who I was, what I was doing, as if she could read my mind with only the power of a stare. When she looked away the noises around me grew louder and I felt myself dazed. Did that even happen? I wasn't sure. But I knew I needed nothing more than to formerly meet this girl.

Clare stood in front of the entire crown of students dancing, clearly to save her best friend the embarrassment. Their other friends quickly joined and all of them danced happily without a care in the world, letting the music take over their bodies. Of course my eyes stayed on Clare until the music stopped and the crowd faltered away slowly.

I saw her slip away to the side and back down to the parking lot an eager smile on her face. I stood up and made my way to her. My father had taught me when I was much younger that if you wanted something you had to go for it; nobody else was going to do it for you. So I kept those words playing in my mind. I had to speak to her. _Go for it._

I jogged towards her, my heart pounding in my chest. "Hey" I shouted and she turned around startled. I guess I was the last person she would expect to see calling for her attention.

"Hey" she said hesitantly, her eyes were searching my face for a hint of what I wanted and a faint smile still graced her lips.

"I just wanted to apologize again, for running over your glasses yesterday." I said on the spot. I didn't exactly have a plan but I was running with this for the time being. How else could I just strike up conversation with someone in the middle of a parking lot?

She looked at me for a minute before realization hit her and she laughed lightly, shaking her head as if it was no big deal.  
>"It's okay, really. Laser eye surgery, remember? I don't need them anyways."<p>

I nodded, trying to catch my breath from my run over. "Right….well I'm Eli." I said sticking my hand out in front of me and she laughed shaking it. "I know" she said as if that were the answer I should have been expecting. It wasn't so I raised an eyebrow, curious.

"You're a new student at Degrassi, word travels fast around here." She explained. "I'm Clare by the way"

I smiled, finally a proper introduction. Although I wondered what people whispered along with my name in the hallways I was glad she already knew who I was like i did with her?

"Nice to meet you and nice dancing out there" I said with a sarcastic smile. Her face immediately turned red and I couldn't help but like the fact that I could make her blush, even if it was in embarrassment.

"Ha, I try. Let's just say my friends should be happy to have me to bail them out of embarrassing situations!" she said shrugging her shoulders.

"I'll keep that in mind." I said simply and she laughed again, her eyes looking beyond me at a car in the distance.

"Well i would stay and talk but that's my ride." She said walking over to the car, pulling her backpack her over one shoulder. "Bye Eli" a warm smile graced her lips and I felt my insides turn, another reaction that was seemingly foreign to me.

"Hey Clare…" I said calling out for her once more. She turned her face serious, waiting for what I had to say.

"I'll see you around." I said, tilting my head in a nod and I saw her stifle a giggle before she nodded in return.

As I watched the car drive off I thought of how I wanted nothing more than to be seeing more of her around Degrassi. I found this girl to be the most enticing person I had contact with in a very long time. How anybody, namely one ignorant jock, could not see that was unimaginable.

Clare Edwards didn't seem the slightest bit boring to me.


End file.
